Cataclysm
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: Randy Orton finally finds out why Trish evades him so much on the weekends.


**Note: **So yeah, I've attempted numerous times to write a new story based on a song, or a situation, and both haven't inspired me as much as my latest obsession. It's been over two years since I posted something and I know pretty much all of my friends/reviewers have moved on, but I just recently began to watch wrestling again and couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: Yeah, well, I don't own anything. Except maybe the idea? I don't know if someone has written a story like this on here, in the wrestling section. Haha.

--

When I first met Trish Stratus, I wouldn't have guessed in a million years I would become her fiancé. She's older, so incredibly sexy. She could have any man in the world, and she chose me, Randy Orton. Despite playing the cocky son of a bitch on WWE Raw, I'm actually very modest and self conscious, which is why I need to be tan and dress well. Otherwise, I feel ridiculously ugly standing next to Trish.

When I first met her she never invited me over on the weekends. It was always on weekdays, and I began to wonder if she had a guy on the side that was better than me, who could give her more than me and be the confident man she wanted. Yet I went against our rule of never hanging out on the weekend one time, and discovered why she didn't want us hanging out.

She was too busy raiding Ulduar with her guild.

I had snuck up to her house and peered inside her office window and there she was, sitting at the computer. Upon closer inspection I saw she wasn't typing a secret love letter to her other man that I swore was real. No, she was playing World of Warcraft. Trish Stratus, seven-time Women's Champion and one of the best female wrestlers of our generation was playing freaking World of Warcraft.

I had been shoved aside for a game? Imagine how hard my self-esteem fell when I discovered that. I drove away in disbelief. The woman I was falling in love with playing a video game. Not just _any _game. WORLD OF WARCRAFT!

I can't stress enough how horrible I felt when I found out that half of her heart was already taken by a game a bunch of forty-year old men who still live with their mother's play. I was depressed, but I'm somewhat exaggerating. I just felt really low about myself. So when she called me the next day to see if I wanted to have lunch, I almost turned her down. How could I love someone who was so enamored with a game that she didn't want to spend time with her boyfriend?

But it was Trish fucking Stratus asking me to have lunch, so you know I couldn't turn that down.

Lunch was awkward, to say the least. I didn't know how to address the subject. She looked tired, with slight bags underneath her sultry eyes, and I didn't know if talking about her obsession would make her angry. For the time being I left it alone, but then she invited me over to her house.

"I thought we weren't hanging out on weekends?" I asked her tentatively, hoping my probing questions would set her off. I'll be the first to tell you that if Trish is tired, she's also extremely moody.

"I changed my mind," She said mildly, but then she bestowed upon me a sweet smile, and said, "I'd rather spend some time with you, baby."

My heart soared. I was so elated that she wanted to be with me that I forgot all about seeing her play World of Warcraft and forgot about how shitty it made me feel to know that she may love it more than me.

She never talked about her addiction to WoW. Not once. Not even when we moved in together. She played when I wasn't home. Sometimes I caught her playing when I woke up at random intervals in the middle of the night because of my insomnia, but I never bothered her or mentioned how she wasn't in bed. Instead, we acted like it didn't exist, because frankly, it wasn't so much of a problem. I didn't mind as long as she was spending time with me, and she didn't seem to care all that much about not playing either.

Yet there always seemed to be an underlying tension about her that I knew came from not playing for a while. After I proposed to her, I knew we had to discuss it, because she had been really cranky the days before I asked her to marry me. I just didn't know what to say, or how to say it without sounding jealous of a fucking game and old men behind a computer.

One day after I got home from the gym I found her closing out the window, her face pulled taut with anger and impatience. She turned to me suddenly and said, "Randy, we need to talk."

At that moment my heart sunk. Was she going to leave me? Had this game torn us apart before it was even acknowledged? I replied, "Sure, baby," And sat down on the couch across from the computer.

She sat next to me and took my hand, "I have a problem; a big one that, before we get married, needs to be talked about. Otherwise this relationship will end up like my last one."

"What are you talking about? I thought Rich cheated on you…" I said dumbly. Did she honestly think I was going to cheat on _her_?

"He did, but he says I pushed him to do it because of my… problem," She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "I don't know if you have figured it out or not, but… I'm addicted."

"To Warcraft," I said before she could finish.

She nodded mutely, her head ducked and eyes closed. A small smile played across her lips. I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, honey. Don't you worry about that. I've known for two years now. I wish you had told me about it sooner, so I could put your fears to rest, because no matter how much you love that game, I will love you ten times more," I said before kissing her head.

"So… I can play in front of you and you won't get jealous?" She asked timidly.

I laughed heartily, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, "Sweetheart, I can't promise you anything, but if it makes you happy, who am I to try to take that away from you?"

Trish threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I smiled and held her close, relishing in the fact that in a few minutes she'd be online, battling her way through Naxxramas or Wintergrasp. She pulled back slowly and squeezed my hand before leaping up and settling into her computer chair that, if you looked close enough, had her outline embedded into it.

"Maybe one day you can teach me how to play?" I offered just as she put on her headset.

Trish turned sharply in her chair, her eyes full of hope, "Really? Do you truly mean it?" She asked. I nodded. How could I say no to such eagerness, especially coming from Trish? "Oh, Randy! It'll be wonderful! All of my guild has been dying to talk to you. For a whole year they've been persuading me to finally tell you and get you to play as well. We need another strong person for our twenty-five man Heroic Ulduar."

I stared blankly at her and she giggled that oh-so famous giggle. At that moment I fell even more in love with her.

That had been months ago, before we got married and before I took time off of work and traveling to spend some more time with her – and to nurture my growing WoW addiction. Every morning she wakes up, makes us breakfast, and we play for an hour or so before heading to the gym.

Today, she didn't go with me, complaining that she had cramps. I relent just this once, since I know how bad hers can get, and went alone. I'm walking up the sidewalk when I hear screaming coming from inside. Thinking something bad had happened to Trish, I dropped my bag and sprinted up the stairs. Bursting through the front door I quickly make a beeline for the office, out of breath and worried beyond reason.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Trish screams into her headset, slamming her hands onto the desk beside the keyboard. "Kill the fucking death knight! Don't you dumbasses know how to play Strand of the fucking Ancients?! It's not that God damn hard to understand!" She seethes at the computer screen, tapping her fingers impatiently while she waits for the Spirit Healer to resurrect her.

"Baby…?" I walk cautiously into the room. She turns toward me with wild eyes, and I can even see her tension start to ebb away.

"Sorry, it's just… You know how much I hate death knights…" She apologizes in her usually sweet voice. Nerd rage affects the whole Warcraft community, but when Trish wis visited from her monthly visitor, it's even worse for her. I tend to keep my distance during those few days.

"I know, baby, I know," I sooth gently, pulling lovingly on her ponytail. She smiles at me and turns back once she has been resurrected. She quickly takes control of the battleground, killing as many Alliance as possible with her blood elf hunter, and ends up winning it with fifty seconds left on the timer. Her screams are deafening.

I sit down on the couch and watch her play, marveling in how incredibly sexy she looked in her pajamas, with her headset on and her hair not brushed. I didn't fall in love with her because of her looks. No, she's much more beautiful to me in the morning, as she is right now, feeding her unbelievable addiction.

Who would've thought; Trish fucking Stratus is obsessed with the World of Warcraft, and despite all of her other wonderful qualities, it's the one I'm most in love with, because it makes her _real_. Her addiction shows that she is not the goddess we all believe she is, and being able to witness it is like watching a storm brewing over the ocean: totally and completely mesmerizing and wild and crazy in every way.

--

**Note: **Yeeeee! I like it! Lol. And it's weird that I do like it, considering I've hated all of my other stories in the past. Hmm. Well, if you read it, reviews of any type are welcome. No need to be shy. 


End file.
